Truth Teller
by Munk19
Summary: The hardest thing in life is admitting the truth. Alvin is going to confess something big to his younger brother, Simon. He is just worried that confessing the truth will make Simon hate him. It is up to Simon to explain to Alvin what really matters.


**A/N: I would like to let all the readers know that I did not write this story. All I did was edit and added details to the story. It was written by a new author known as _guidedbomber. _He has no computer access and could not submit his story on his profile. Since he really wanted his story to be read by others, he asked me to submit the story for him. I gladly accepted his request, and did what he asked me. I hope you all enjoy it, because I really loved it when I read it. Just remember, do not acknowledge me as the writer, give the reviews to _guidedbomber _himself. ****You can leave a review, giving him your feedback to the story he wrote, or (if you want to say something in private) you can send him a PM. This will be going back to his profile once he has computer access. As of right now, read the story and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE-SHOT<strong>

_**Truth Teller  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>We can never face the truth about how we feel. It is something that is hidden inside of us, and we don't want to express it. We hide it from our family, and we seem to notice that it only makes us feel like a liar, a cheater; and sometimes it makes us feel like we can't live our lives because we are lying to ourselves. We feel that if we can't accept who we are, and we sense that everyone will feel the same. However, we have to face reality, and stop lying to the people close to us. We have to be brave, and let the truth be heard!<p>

Alvin frantically paced back and forth in his room, feeling like he was about to pass out with anxiety. He held an envelope that held the most important information that was deep inside of him. It held the truth, and it was addressed to his brother, Simon. He felt like he had been pacing for hours, when in reality, it was only five minutes. He decided that he had enough, and it was time to let out the truth. He stopped his pacing, and walked over to his door. He opened it and walked through the hallway. Every step he took made him feel like the walls were closing in on him. He felt sweat dripping down his face, getting hotter, and hotter every step he took. As he got near his brother's room he began to feel anxiety. Why wouldn't he? He was about to give his brother something so truthful and secretive. The thought of it almost made him want to vomit. Good thing that he had not eaten yet. When he walked into Simon's room he saw his brother talking to Jeanette. His throat began to lock up and he became even more nervous than he had been before.

Simon took notice of Alvin's entrance and spoke. "Alvin. I'm kind of busy rig-" However, Simon was cut off when Alvin grabbed him by the collar, dragged him out the door and into the stairwell. Thankfully, there was nobody in there at the time. "Alvin!" Simon shouted. "What are you doing?" Simon yelled as he pulled free of Alvin's grip. He spun Alvin around, getting ready to yell at his spontaneous brother. When he saw his brother's face he gasped in shock at the sight. Alvin's eyes were puffy and red, and he had wet spots in the fur under his eyes. He spoke in shock, "A..A-Alvin?" While choking back a sob, Alvin merely handed him an envelope with his name on it. Simon took a look at the envelope, and noticed his name on it. "What is this Al-" Simon was interrupted by somebody running. He looked up to see Alvin running back to his room, then shutting the door quickly. Simon blinked in confusion and looked at the envelope. He knew that whatever was upsetting Alvin must have been in the envelope. He decided was best to read the envelope. He turned and walked back to his bedroom.

As he was walking inside the bedroom, Jeanette spoke up,"What was that about, Simon?" She was curious to why Alvin pulled Simon out off the room that quickly.

Walking over to his desk, he answered, "I don't know, Jeanette;but I'm about to find out." He sat down at his desk and began to open the envelope. As he was tearing the slit open, Jeanette stood down beside him. Simon noticed Jeanette beside him, and thought better. "Um...Jeanette." Simon started as he faced her. "I think it would be better if I read this alone. Alvin seemed really torn up about it, and the letter is addressed to me alone, and I just-"

Simon was cut off when Jeanette said, "Say no more. I understand completely." She gathered all of her things. "Eleanor wanted me to come home soon to taste a new recipe of hers, and it's almost time, so I need to get going anyway."

Simon nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a smile slightly forced. As soon as she left, Simon continued to open the envelope. He took the folded letter out and held it. Before he unfolded the letter he took one final breath and opened the letter. He began reading. The first line simply read:

_Please don't hate me._

Simon felt hurt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He could never hate Alvin. Sure he gets mad at him sometimes, but not to the point where he can hate him. Curious to why his brother felt that way, he kept reading the rest of the letter. It was surprisingly short, but considering that his overconfident, prideful, and fearless brother was crying, he knew it was important. The rest of the letter read:

_I'm sorry. I've known and hid it for a long time, and it was steadily making me depressed. What's worse is that for the past few months I've been feeling like I've been slipping into a clinical depression. It felt so bad almost every move I made caused me physical pain. I couldn't take much more so I knew I needed some help, and I knew you were the best person to get help from. It's so hard for me to tell you that I couldn't even write it. To tell you, when you finish reading come into my room and inside my bed-side table in the top drawer will be only one thing, and it will tell you what it is. I'm sorry, and if you never want to speak to me again I understand. That's all I have to say._

_ Sincerely, Alvin_

Simon took a deep breath when he realized he has been holding it while reading the letter. He could even feel the skin on his face tingling. What could Alvin been hiding all these years? Whatever it was, it was causing Alvin to go into depression. What surprised him the most was the fact that Alvin trusted him than anybody else. Over the years, Simon thought that he and Alvin weren't close. They had always argued with each other, and never had a brotherly conversation before. So this was a whole new experience for Simon. Even though he was surprised by all of this, he was flattered at the same time. Alvin trusted him, out of all people. That made him feel special, and to show Alvin that he really does care about him, he decide to go and check what Alvin had in store for him in his room. Setting the letter down, he slowly got up and walked out of the door. He walked down the hallway, keeping his focus on Alvin's door. As soon as he reached up to it, he knocked three times. However, not before he took a deep breath. He had to remain calm to help his older brother. If he freaked out, Alvin would refuse to talk to him. He had to keep his worries inside him, and handle this in a mature manner. After a moment, he was going to knock again, but the door slowly opened and revealed a red eyed Alvin. Simon gulped at the sight of Alvin, and restrained himself from hugging his brother. Comforting him, and telling him that everything would be okay. However, Simon had to remain calm, and find out why Alvin had been feeling this way before telling him things will be okay. He took a good look at Alvin once more. He looked pretty bad, however not as bad as before. Deciding that he waited long enough, he walked in and passed Alvin. He headed straight towards the bed and took a seat closer to the bed side table. He looked over at Alvin, who was staring at him. "Alvin..." He motioned his brother to sit next to him. Alvin nodded and closed the door. He walked over to his brother, and sat down right next to him. He kept his head down, afraid to look up at his brother. "Listen, Alvin. Before I look at whatever it is I have to tell you a couple things." Alvin slightly look up and began listening intently. This wasn't how he expected it would start, but because of the letter he couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. "First off Alvin, I don't know what it is and I don't care but I really wish you would have told me sooner. I could have probably saved you a lot of the time you spent in depression." Alvin gently nodded. "That brings me to my second point. I don't care what it is, Alvin. I will always care for and love you."

At this Alvin cracked a small smile. This was another part of the reason he chosen to tell Simon first. Even though Alvin was a little older, Simon was always more mature than Alvin, and more understanding. Furthermore, even though Alvin always made everyone well aware that he was older;he had always thought of Simon as the older brother, because of those it characteristic. "Thanks, Simon."

Simon smiled lovingly at his brother. "Of course Alvin. Now I need to ask you one last question." He took a deep breath before asking. "Will you be comfortable with me knowing?" Alvin only nodded his response. He became nervous again, and this time began sweating. He began feeling sick and almost had to bite back some vomit that had risen into his throat. Simon nodded and reached over and opened the drawer. As he closed his eyes, he put his hand inside the drawer. He felt around for anything, and after a few seconds, his hand finally hit something small. He pulled it out and held it in his hands while resting them on his legs.

"Pl-please look, Simon." That was the final push Simon needed to proceed. He opened his eyes, and his mouth dropped at what he saw. It was a button. However, that obviously wasn't what surprised him. The button itself had a white background and in the foreground was an upside down, pink triangle. The symbol for homosexuality. He just stared at the button for about a minute before he looked up at Alvin. He immediately felt guilty, because instead of looking to him he was looking down at him. Alvin had fallen down to the floor crying his eyes out in a heap. Simon realized that Alvin probably panicked when he didn't respond. After a few seconds, Simon quickly picked him back up and put him on the bed. Alvin took a deep breath before he spoke. "Please don't hate me. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but..." He stopped and let out a few squeaked sob. As this was happening, Simon was still frozen and unable to find his voice. When Alvin gained control, he began speaking again. "I'm sorry, Si. I cant help it!" He then lost control again, and began crying his eyes out.

Simon blinked as he looked at Alvin. His shock still in place, but his mind slowly functioning again. He realized what he has done, and made a huge mistake. By not giving Alvin a response, Alvin assumed that Simon hated him. However, Simon could never hate Alvin, and he certainly can't hate Alvin for being a homosexual. He had to let Alvin know that once and for all. "Alvin..." Simon started gently. "This means nothing. I'm almost mad at you because you thought I would hate or disown you for it, but I do understand why you did."

Alvin sniffled and wiped a tear with his sleeve. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"Why would I be?" Simon asked feeling a little confused.

Alvin looked at his younger brother. "I'm gay Simon. I mean-."

Simon cut him off and said, "Alvin, do you think that I won't take pride in when you do well, or come out on top in something? Do you think I would want to kick you out when you go on your first gay date? Do you think I would get mad if you wanted to go on a double date with me and Jeanette? Do you think that I will get mad at your wedding?" Simon asked sternly. Alvin felt tears of joy welling up in his eyes. "You are my brother, and it doesn't matter to me if you are gay or not. I will always love and care for you!" Simon looked into Alvin's deep blue eyes. He saw the relief and joy behind the tears. Simon smiled, and then pulled him into a brotherly hug.

Alvin smiled through the hug, and his smile grew wider when Simon kissed his forehead. "Thank you so much, Si. I know we fight a lot and I know that we don't always see eye to eye, but I love you so much and I just couldn't ask for a better brother."

Simon patted Alvin's back and kept holding him tight during the hug. "Alvin?"

Alvin sighed happily. "Yes Simon?"

Simon pulled away from the hug and looked deeply into Alvin's eyes. "I love you, Alvin. No matter what we may say, no matter what happens, I will always love you."

Alvin finally refused to try hold back the tears fall as he gave Simon a crushing hug, and cried into his shoulder. He held Simon for a long time, crying throughout the hug. He was so overwhelmed with joy to know that his brother still loved him, accepted him, and never asked him to change; and in the end, that was all he ever wanted.

Simon had to admit that this wasn't the way he imagined Alvin would turn out. However, he knew his expectations didn't mean anything. All he cared about was Alvin's happiness. He knew it would be difficult for Alvin with the way society works today, but he also knew one thing for certain. No matter what, he would always love and support Alvin when ever he needed it no matter what it may be. Though they always use to argue, Simon was going to try everything to end the arguments. He knew he never wanted to drive his brother away because being so close to him now felt so great. He never wanted it to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please give <strong><em>guidedbomber <em>your review!**  
><strong>


End file.
